There are numerous ways of securing an electrical connector to a circuit board. For example, the connector may be provided with mounting ears having bores for accepting threaded mounting bolts which extend through corresponding apertures of the circuit board and are secured by nuts on the opposite side of the board. Connectors have also been known to be mounted and secured to circuit boards by way of mounting brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,966 discloses brackets for securing a connector to a circuit board Co-pending application Ser. No. 08/235,617 discloses the use of a screw to secure stacked connectors to a circuit board It would be desirable to have a mounting bracket that can take the place of the screw and secure a connector to a circuit board, or alternatively, secure stacked connectors to a circuit board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,963 and 5,213,515 disclose top loaded board locks which are inserted into flanges or other areas of the housing from the surface opposite the board mounting face of the connector. When mounting such connectors to circuit boards, it is necessary to use a tool to apply force directly to the board lock members to insert them into the circuit board apertures so that the board lock devices will not move backwardly out of the connector housing in response to resistance to insertion into the circuit board apertures. It is desirable, therefore, to have a board lock member that is self-retaining in the housing and does not require use of a special insertion tool.